Total Drama: Reboot Files
by Fire Studios
Summary: This is what happened after season seven did horrible in ratings and Cartoon Network decided to cancel the show. But Chris McLean pushed, they rebooted the show.
1. List of Characters

**So my TD story will have 15 campers, four will be from the show, and the rest will be OCs. Some of them will have nicknames.**

 _OCs:_ _Maci_ , _Tod_ , _Gavin_ , _Jaysen_ , _Matt_ , _Norman (Iron)_ , _Roman_ , _Bryce (Air)_ , _Tony_ , _Hannah (Spark)_ , _Bruce (Hoops)_

 _Returns:_ _Owen_ , _Gwen_ , _Harold_ ,Heather

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Intro

A camera pops out of a tree, a bench, and a cabin wall, each one recording

 _ **Hey mom and dad I'm doin' fine,**_ Maci and Hannah are slaping eachother, and Matt is laughing

 _ **You guys are on my mind,**_ Bruce and Gavin are playing basketball agianst Jaysen and Tod. Norman is watching from a bench

 _ **You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see,**_ Norman and Bryce are watching a scary movie with Chris starring as the killer. Tony jumps out from behind the couch trying to scare them, which works as Bryce jumps on to Norman and screams

 _ **I wanna be famous,**_ Owen and Harold do magic while Heather laughs

 _ **Nah nah nah a nah nah nah a nah a nah nah nah,**_ Gwen and Hannah make a sandwhich while talking and laughing

 _ **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**_ All the campers sit on benches outside at night as Chris gives marshmellos away. All the campers are whistling to the tone.


	3. The Beginnings

"So... can't say much other than season seven BOMBED. Well, this reboot is going to be MUCH better. I hope... anyway, here I am, on the Dock of Shame on K'winda Island. Now, because this is a reboot, I don't have any old contracts. So there had to be new contestants. Except... four stars resigned contracts."

(intro)

"Please welcome, Owen!" Chris ranted to the camera. Owen stepped off a boat. "Hey, my main man!" Owen said walking past Chris. "Gwen!" Gwen stepped off the boat, pulling her luggage. "Hey world." She said as she walked past Chris. "Harold!" Harold jumped off the top of the boat, and landed on the railing. Harold moaned as he slid off the side into the water. "Owch... Heather!" Chris shouted. "I don't want too! I was tricked!" She shouted as Chef Hatchet pushed her onto the dock. She cried as she ran past Chris. "Okay... now for some never seen before stars! First up, Bruce!" Bruce dabbed as he walked off the boat. "You can call me Hoops." Bruce said as he danced past Chris. "Hannnah and Tony! Sister and Brother!"

 **Confessional, Tony:** "I don't mean any harm to my sister, but I am SO gonna beat her!"

 **Owen:** "I won season one of the first show, I hope I win this season too!"

 **_** "You can call me Spark." Hannah said as she walked past Chris. "Bryce! AKA, Air!" Air did a flip and landed besides Chris. He ran to the rest of the campers. "Next up, Roman!" Roman walked up to Chris. "I'm a lawyer in training. I WILL report ANYTHING illegal!" Roman shouted as Chef threw him at Owen. He bounced off Owen's stomech. "Norman! AKA, Iron!" Iron was playing his phone as he sped past Chris. "Next up, Matt!" After Jaysen, Gavin, Tod, and Maci were interduced, it was sunset. "Well campers, this is the end of the first episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!"


	4. The First Challenge

Tony was the first to ask: "Where do we put our stuff?" Chris smiled his big white smile at the teen with ginger hair. "That's the fun part!"

 **_Tony** : "Fun sounds a lot like pain-filled stupidness."

"There is a McLean Spa Hotel for the winner of each challenge, for the losers there is the classic cabin. But, in order to do the first challenge, we have to spilt you into teams. Tony, Spark, Hoops, Owen, Gwen, Harold, and Air, you will be The Sinister Snakes! Heather, Roman, Iron, Matt, Jaysen, Gavin, Tod, Maci, you will be The Raging Raccoons! Now, the first challenge will be... a paintball verison of Fortnite!" Chris smiled. "I... LOVE THAT GAME!" The gray haired teen named Maci shouted.

 **_Maci** : "I've never actually won... BUT, I did place 23rd!"

"Now, there are paintball guns over there by The Wishing Fountain. Grab them and blast anyone who's not on your team away!" Chris laughed as the teens ran to the fountain. Maci was the first to grab a paintball shotgun. She blew Owen and Tony. "Help me up, sis?" Tony chuckled, stuck in the fountain. Spark staired at him. "Nah." She turned around, only to get blasted onto her brother by Iron. He was called Iron because of his almost gray skin and his huge muscles. "Iron for the win!" He shouted as he jumped on the roof of the McLean Spa Hotel to snipe. Meanwhile, Heather walked through the woods holding a paintball pistol. Harold was hiding in a bush nearby, holding a paintbazooka. Once he heard Heather's footsteps, he shot right in front of her. She screamed as her wig flew off and she was covered in paint. "Oh yeah." Harold muttered to himself. "Who did that!" Heather ran off looking for whoever did that to her.

Matt walked around the McLean Spa Hotel, trying to guard his teammate Iron. But that was interupped by Gwen spraying Matt with a paint rifle. Iron spied on the scene through his scope on his sniper. After Gwen sprayed Matt, Iron sniped Gwen. "Dang it. Why can't I just win." Gwen slumped. Iron then snickered.

Maci shot at a wall which Air was behind. Everyonce in a while, Air poked his head and his gun out and shooting at the porch where Maci was at. After a couple of minutes, Air finally landed a blow on Maci, but she also hit him. Both of them are out.

By now, Hoops, Owen and Harold had met together. "This is just like that one basketball game I played. Every one of my teammates got an injury, and yet I still won." Hoops said.

 **_Hoops** : "Yeah, I thought we could win."

Jaysen snuck up to the trio. He snickered, then whipped out his rifle. He blasted them back to the camp. Chris laughed, then started talking. "Be prepaired to have your first elimanation tonight at the campfire pit!"

Later that night, The Sinister Snakes gathered at the campfire pit. They voted, and Chris looked at the votes. "Okay, when I call your name come get a marshmello, Spark." She walked up and grabbed it. "Tony." Tony smiled as he grabbed his. "Air." Air jumped up and charged at Chris. He threw the marshmello before Air could reach him. "Harold." Harold bowed when he grabbed his. "Owen." Owen grabbed his. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "Gwen, or Hoops. When I call your name, get the final marshmellow."

"Gwen." Chris said. Gwen grabbed her marshmellow, while Hoops moved twords the Dock of Shame. "This season, the punishment will be the Flush o' Shame!" Chris laughed as Hoops hopped in the Flush o' Shame. "You will regreat THIS!" Hoops shouted as he got flushed down. "What will be the next challenge? Will there be drama? Who will be voted off? Find out next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND!"


End file.
